lexiconnoisseurfandomcom-20200215-history
Index
A Adela Baar: an engineer [1] Allard: a champion-engineer [1] Ascendancy Doctrine: a concept [1][2] Amelie Baptiste: daughter of Francois Baptiste [1] Analytic Engine: a family of machines [1] [2] Angular Channel: a body of water [1] Angular Park: a region [1] Ariane Vulpenia: a scholar [1] ARIAX: a programming language [1][2][3][4][5][6] Ariaxans: a cult [1][2][3][4][5][6] Arpad Rubenstein: a researcher [1] Autoemulsifessence: a guignol extraction process [1] B Baptiste Dynasty: [1][2] Barca, HMS: a ship [1][2][3] Bernie "Thunder" Downs: a demagogue [1] Bjorn Skaarsvald: a maestro [1] Blaide Ruin: an ancient picture [1] Blightweed: a plant [1][2][3][4][5][6][7] Bod'e Arte: a proto-sapient art form [1] Bolivian Canada: a nation [1][2][3] Borgonne: a revenant [1] C Carthage: a city [1][2][3][4][5] Cavendish Era: a historical period [1][2][3][4] Chott el Djerid: a location [1] Cloud-Sucking: a weather phenomenon [1] Computational Confluence Conclave: a city-state [1][2][3] Conservation Rectorate: a branch of the Rectors [1] Cowman: a warrior/bounty hunter [1] D Day of Sorrow: see Interstitial Saturation Event Deacon of Melrose: [1] Desert Roar: a conflict [1] Donovan Jekkers: a software developer [1] [2] Dudley Darbisher: a diplomat [1][2][3] E Edinburgh: see Epiphany Elena Jovankovna: a scholar [1] Elroy Terriand: a scholar [1] Empire of the Angles: a fallen civilization [1] Enkidi Maximus: an inventor [1] Engineer Expeditionary Force: [1] Epiphany: a city [1][2][3][4][5] Esperanza Klandis: a researcher [1] Eye Blight: [1][2][3][4][5] F Fennoscandia: a region [1] FIDE: an organization [1] Flambeaux Ascended (or Did They?): publication [1] Flambeaux Dynasty: [1][2] Flambeaux Memorial Gardens: a location [1] Flambo Family: a name for the Flambeauxs [1][2] Flam Boh, Flambo, Flambeaux: publication [1] Francois Baptiste: a ruler[1][2] Francois' Wondrous Machines: a popular drinking song [1][2][3] G Galin Pernambue: a musician [1][2] Garden of the Unmourned: a memorial [1] Generative Ideas Quarterly: a serial [1] Geoff Vedenin: a soothsayrian [1] Geordi Baptiste: a prince [1] Globrottel University [1] The Good Servant: a book [1] Grand Debate of Marrakesh: an event [1] Great Desert: a region [1][2][3] Greater Kenya: a nation [1][2] Guignol Oil: a substance [1] H Haploid Analytical Engine: a machine [1][2] Highland Blight Forest: a region [1] Highway Wolf: a bandit [1] Hintersteppes: a region [1][2] Hungarian Bellowphone: a musical instrument [1][2][3][4] I Ifan Franklin: a ship captain [1] Infinity Lock: a device [1][2] Ingvar Vittorio: a champion-engineer [1][2] Interstitial Saturation Event: boy howdy [1][2][3][4] Insurgent: an artificial city-mind [1] Irrandirium: a substance [1][2][3] J Jaipur Reconciliation: an event/treaty [1][2][3] Jean Errianaud: an artisan [1] Jessamine, The: a ship [1] Jessamine Expedition: [1][2] Joseph Matthews: minister of propaganda [1] Julia Alterman: a researcher [1] K Karl Mercel: a doctor and botanist [1] Keith Genneth: Karl Mercel's assistant [1] Klandis Pox: a disease [1][2] L Lenora Truvian: a champion-engineer [1] Leonard Gambit: a puzzle [1] Leonard Solomon: an inventor [2] Library of Epiphany: a structure [1][2][3][4] Loreantis: a champion-engineer [1] Loreantis Cord: a concept [1] Luna: an asteroid belt [1][2] M Masumoto: a champion-engineer [1] Mercel's Seed: a plant [1][2] Mongoose Warriors: a legend [1][2][3][4] Moopee: a proto-sapient art form [1] Muero para Vivir: an opera [1] Multidexterity: a discipline/skill [1][2][3] Munchers' Twitch: a disorder [1][2] Muzick: a proto-sapient art form [1] N Nan'Hirwen: an Oru [1] New Korea: a nation [1][2][3] Nolan Darbisher: descendant of Dudley D. [1] Nomad Blight: see 'Eye Blight' [1] Northwest, The: a region [1][2] O Old Imperial City: a location [1] Old Imperial Wasteland: a region [1] Oru: an alien machine/creature? [1] [2][3][4][5] Orma: see Phlogistonia [1][2][3] Oswagalia: a nation [1] P Papillon St. Baptiste: a scholar [1] People's Society for Pleasure and Profit: an organization [1] Phenospace: a "region" [1][2][3][4] Phlogiston: a substance [1][2][3][4] Phlogiston Pre-Revolution: a historical period [1][2][3] Phlogistonia: a civilization...? [1] [2] Phlogistonian Core: a location [1][2] Phlogistonian Revolution: a war [1] Picture: see Moopee Poisoned Chess: a game [1][2] Price Fixing and Overspeculation: a publication [1] Prismatic Cloud Cover: a weather phenomenon [1] Proto-Sapient Artform: art! [1][2][3] Q Quintessential Harmonizer: a device [1] R Radiometric Dowser: a device [1][2][3] Recombinant Era: a historical period [1] Rectors of Old Phlogiston: a guild [1][2] Renard Flambeaux: a researcher [1] Revenant: a being [1][2][3] Rome: a civilization [1][2] Rumble, The: a machine [1][2] S Science: an activity [1] See-ea-Oh: a corporate official [1] Sharknado: ??? [1] Sino-Korea: see New Korea Songie: see Muzick Spatio-temporal Vortice: a weather phenomenon [1][2] St. Mary's Abbey: a structure [1] Struggle for Consumer Control: a movement [1][2][3] T Tachycephalology and You: a book [1] Tatu: see Bod'e Arte Technoprats: a society [1] Temporal Journal: a serial [1] Tenebrous Period: a historical period [1] Texas: a nation [1][2] Thom Trallis: a champion-engineer [1] Tom Garatner: a folk hero [1] Toothweed: a plant [1][2][3][4][5][6] Tower of the Helix: a structure [1] Transifacient Cloud: a weather phenomenon [1][2] U Ultan: a scholar [1] Unistan: a nation [1][2][3][4][5] United Baptist Hegemony: a fallen empire [1] University of Double Springs: [1] University of Talepesia [1][2][3][4][5] V Valiance Voxsola: a master of rhetoric [1] Varo Solandis: a champion-engineer [1] Veðrfölnir: a creature [1] Vindicators, The: an organization [1] Vowel Plague: [1] W Whispering Information Locus: ??? [1][2] Wireless Implanted Transceiver: a device [1][2][3][4] Wondrous Projector: a device [1] Worldcorp: an alliance [1][2][3][4][5][6][7] X Xeracis Baptiste: a ruler [1] Xerantine: an alien civilization [1][2][3][4][5][6][7][8] Y Yariton University: [1][2] Yarra: a ship's captain [1] Yellow Giant Citadel: a structure [1][2] Z Zero-Case Archive: [1][2][3]